


Destination

by SilverDagger



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night post-mission and a bit of nostalgia. Everyone comes from somewhere, and everyone's got somewhere to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

Jessie grew up beneath the Plate – below the tracks, listening to trains roll along the northbound line, always circling back around to where they start. Twenty years older and she's still the same, imagining the dreams of commuters passing by and then returning, and the rattle of wheels overhead isn't a comfort, but it feels like home.

“Always wanted to get somewhere,” she says idly, watching the flicker of Seventh Heaven's overhead lighting reflected in the bottles behind the bar. “Never really figured I would.” 

Tifa's top-shelf whisky is a slow burn in the back of her throat, making her say things she otherwise wouldn't, but there are still things she's keeping back. Like the adrenaline jitters she still hasn't shaken, and just how scared she had been last mission, thinking she might die. Like the fact that the warmth in her stomach when Tifa slides her another drink across the bar, the lightheadedness, isn't just the alcohol talking.

“Well, we all end up somewhere,” Tifa says. “Question is, I guess, whether it's really where we want to go.”

“You ever imagine you'd wind up here?” Jessie asks. Tifa laughs, pours herself a drink and tilts it back, doesn't answer. But Jessie doesn't think the way her fingers brush Jessie's hand when she reaches across the bar is an accident, so she takes a chance, reaches back.

When Tifa kisses her it tastes like whisky, and just for a moment, Jessie's exactly where she wants to be.


End file.
